


某节目的捏他————如果彼氏女装变成别人，你会发现吗？（没被发现篇）

by Violasisi



Series: 人间观察系列 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 平和的度过的高中时代日向和狛枝交往中 二十代后半狛枝凪斗有女装情节笨蛋情侣的日常女孩子们大活跃以上





	某节目的捏他————如果彼氏女装变成别人，你会发现吗？（没被发现篇）

“小泉，这个我来帮你吧。”

“谢了，帮大忙了日向。”

“小事而已，罪木！小心！”

罪木快要滑倒的同时，日向冲过去，稳稳地扶住了罪木的后背。

“谢、谢！！！”

“呕吐母猪，能不能不要让日向哥这么费心啊。”

“呜呜呜、对！对不起。”

“没事，以后注意些，啊！终里！不要吃！那个还没熟！！！边古山！！！不要用拿竹刀的姿势拿做料理用的刀啊！！！还有不用摆出剑道里的姿势来切食材！！！那个不是用来斩的！！！”

狛枝用像是不小心吃到苦瓜一样的表情，看着学完料理后帮助众人来回奔波的日向。当初小泉向日向说自己是暂住在她家的祖父的哥哥的女儿的表哥的叔父的孙女，由于一个人让她在家不放心所以带了过来，日向并没有怀疑，爽快的同意了。之后因为自己制作料理的地方和日向离的远，再加上前期大家都在认真的学料理，所以没有机会搭话。

“狛枝君？怎么了？身体不舒服？”

七海不知什么时候来到狛枝这边，一脸关切的悄声问道。

“哈哈哈，没关系哟七海桑，只是感叹区区元预备学科竟然恬不知耻的妄图帮超高校级的大家的忙，真是有些不自量力呢。”

“嗯，日向君被大家信赖着哟。”

“…………”

“嫉妒？”

“……啊哈哈，我这种垃圾怎么会有嫉妒这种心情呢。再者虽然我这么垃圾，也不会去嫉妒元预备学科呀。”

“狛枝君，意外的不坦率呢…”

“……”

“啊……好困……”

看着打哈欠的七海，狛枝终止了对话。把目光集中到自己手头的巧克力上。

‘真是不幸啊……’

狛枝一边喃喃自语，一边准备用刀把巧克力切碎。

“ 疼！”

“狛枝君！你的手划伤了！”

“怎么了？！”

日向君听到狛枝的喊声和七海升高的语调，跑了过来，狛枝因为握刀不稳，不小心把自己的手划到了。

“呜哇，怎么划伤了！罪木！能给她消毒包扎一下吗？”

“好、好的！！”

狛枝默默按住伤口，本来不知道出于什么心情，不想让日向看到手上的伤，但还是被日向关切的握住受伤的手，叫来了罪木。

“伤口不深，在、在彻底愈合之前请不要碰水。”

“嗯，谢谢了罪木桑，七海桑，不用担心了，没什么大事，还有，谢谢你叫来罪木桑。”

“没、没有什么！！”

“没事就太好了。”

“嗯，不用谢。话说七海，好像刚才听你叫到狛枝？”

面对日向的怀疑，七海脸色不变的应答到。

“啊，日向君听错了，刚才说的是不要沾到细菌哟。”

“哦哦，确实不能沾到细菌呢…”

在为狛枝消了毒，简单的包扎，并打消了日向的怀疑后，罪木回到自己的位置，七海去给索尼娅帮忙了。但狛枝的手不能握刀了，这时，日向提出可以帮狛枝处理巧克力。

看着认真切着巧克力的日向，和记忆中在沙发上看书的狛枝偷偷瞄到的在厨房做饭的日向的背影重合，狛枝感到了亲切与熟悉，仿佛又是回到了家里。

“说起来…手被划伤…还真是不幸啊……”狛枝不知不觉间放松了警惕，回过神，才发现自己不小心说漏了嘴，不由得紧张起来。

然而日向并没有起疑心，反而像是想起什么，笑着回应到。

“不幸嘛……啊啊……说起来，我身边也有个经常这样说的家伙。”

太好了，没有暴露。

“诶？是怎样的人？”

“让人上火的变态。”

“嘿诶……”

对于自己被日向这么评价，皱起了眉头。

“不过，是非常重要的人。”

“诶？”

“之前还和他发生了些争执，因为他非要来这里，嘛，不过那家伙的心情我也不是不能理解。但本来也是禁止男子进入的女子会，如果不是有想学的东西我也不会厚颜无耻的拜托小泉让身为男性的我加入…啊！抱歉，说了这么多无聊的事，一定很不耐烦吧，来，巧克力切好了。”

狛枝望着切好的巧克力，和有点害羞的日向，几近本能的，继续追问道。

“那那个人，对你有多重要呢？”

“诶？啊，大约是重要到会毫不犹豫的拿生命去换的程度吧…不过已经决定一起好好活着了所以轻易不会牺牲那家伙和自己的。虽然这么讲有点不好意思，不过其实本来拜托小泉她们让我参加料理教室，是因为那家伙不好好吃饭，又很挑食，为了确保他的营养均衡和不挑食很久之前就想来料理教室增进厨艺了，可是参加料理教室的大多是女生，因为小泉她们是熟人，虽然很不好意思，但是比起和其他不认识的女性一起要好很多了。”

“…如果你把原因告诉他的话，他也不会那么纠缠不休了的。”

“！这个确实也是…果然是因为害羞吧，明明比谁都要重视那家伙，能够对别人心平气和诉说的事实，当着本人的面却怎么也说不出口…嗯，回去我会跟他说明的。”

“…对他的话，有什么期望吗？”

“啊。就是刚才和你说的，希望他能不要再被自己的才能，被幸运和不幸所拘束，而是自由的享受生活啊。虽然这么说，但是当初决定交往的时候，就已经下定决心不管发生什么，都不会放弃他的，毕竟那家伙的才能也是那家伙的一部分，既然决定交往就要接受他的全部。啊啊…虽然当时耍帅这么说不过之后也有很头疼的时候…虽然回想起来还是不错的回忆就是了…”

“日向君。”

“嗯？”

正当日向沉浸在往事中时，忽然觉得有脸上有吐息，嘴唇上也被什么软软的东西按住，回过神来，视界都被温柔的、熟悉的、含着笑意的眼睛和面庞占据，腰间被拥抱着，还能感受到硬硬的触感。

在认识到自己被强吻的现状时，吻已经结束了，但是手还没被放开，日向的大脑暂时停止运转。

“呀呼——！凪斗酱！真是情热的LOVELOVE呢！”

“呜哇——又被变态基佬们秀恩爱了——给我幸福到死吧！”

“真、真是太好了、狛枝桑！”

“啊…果然会发展成这样呢。”

凪斗酱？狛枝？

日向的脑子缓慢的启动，先不管和强力胶一样紧紧贴在自己身上的温热的身体。脑中输入这些词，眼睛扫视着周围，还想找些证据。

咦？索尼娅举着一块牌子，牌子上写着一些花里胡哨的字？

整人……大成功？

诶？

诶？？？？？？？

躲在门后的工作人员拿着摄像机出来了。

在确定自己身上这块强力胶是女装狛枝的同时，看着自己和被摄像机和女子组成员包围的自己，现实的疲惫让日向已经没有力气进行逻辑思考，放弃般无力的接受现状，同时的认识到，这又会成为一段令人头疼，但，日后回忆起来还不错的回忆。

————————————————————————————————

在接受完节目组的感想采访后，狛枝还是不肯撒手，为了让狛枝和日向有单独相处的时间，女子组和采访完的节目组成员先到另一个房间里品尝了完成的蛋糕。

“喂，狛枝，你准备什么时候撒手。”

“哈哈，好开心啊，难得见到一次率直的日向君。”

“惊喜就是这个吗……”

“毕竟是超高校级的诈欺师十神君和超高校级的偶像舞园桑帮忙的女装，也想让日向君看看呢。”

日向在推不肯起身的狛枝的时候，股间又感受到了硬硬的触感。

“！你这家伙！不会在这里？！”

“是哟，因为日向君刚才那些话，现在有点燥热呢。”狛枝没有撒手，伏在日向耳边，用带了情欲的、比平时要低沉的声音轻声道。

“……女装不卸掉吗。”

“哈哈，被女生攻陷，说不定意外的有趣哦？”

“…你……！！”

“日向君，今天我开车来了哟……”

所以，作为奖励。

你懂的吧？

理解了狛枝话中隐藏的意义的日向，没有多说，只是对着眼前魅惑般笑着的樱色的唇，吻了上去。

被邀请了，所以没办法呢。

毕竟现在是春天呢。


End file.
